Bakugan yaoi story
by GuardianofKingdomHearts
Summary: Legend states that a boy raised by the bakugan to brawl will help the brawlers fight evil.


_Long ago, in a distant world, there lived these strange creatures called bakugan. They lived freely until one day, a strange light turned some into balls and transported them to a planet called earth. On that, however, something strange had occurred within this world. _

Two figures walk along a grassy path and look at the water next to them. One figure is a woman with long silver hair, beautiful silver eyes wearing a long white dress and the other is a man with short red hair, green eyes wearing red and gold shirt with red and gold pants. They two walk and hear a faint cry come from a bush.

"Helveska, did you hear that?" the man asks. The woman, Helveska, nods and goes over to the bush. Her eyes widen as she looks at what is there.

"Damien, come quick!" Helveska yells. The man, Damien, runs over to her and freezes seeing what she has in her arms. Within Helveska's arms, is a small human baby boy who is crying and whining.

"W-What should we do?" Damien asks, looking at the child.

"I-I'm not sure," Helveska says. She looks at the baby and smiles lightly as he reaches up to touch her cheek.

"You want to raise him don't you?" Damien asks, smiling as well. Helveska nods and hugs the tiny baby in her arms.

"He needs a name darling," she says and looks at the man.

"What about Shousuke?" Damien suggests and sees the baby giggle at the name.

"That's perfect for him~!" Helveska says and kisses Damien on the cheek.

_So for the next 12 years, Helveska and Damien raised Shousuke as their own child. The two noticed that Shosuke had a special connection to the bakugan in their world. They started training him to being a bakugan brawler. _

"papa, mama….why am I training?" Shousuke asks as he sits across from his parents. The family moved from their home in the bakugan world to the human world where Shousuke could interact with other humans.

"Because, you are a gift my son. It's not every day you find a human who is very connected to the bakugan," Damien says and pats the boy's head. Shousuke looks up at his father and smiles lightly.

"Now dear, I've packed your lunch and your homework in your bag. Have a great done sweetheart and don't forget your bakugan," Helveska says and kisses the boy's forehead. The 12 year old nods, grabs his bag and runs out of the house. He walks to his school and takes a deep breath. This is his new school and he is very nervous for his first day. Shousuke sees all kinds of children his age running around the school yard and talking with their friends.

'I wonder if any of the kids here play bakugan,' the boy thought to himself and starts walking.

"Hey, watch out!" a voice yells and just as Shousuke turns around, he is tackled to the ground by another boy. Shousuke looks up to see a boy with spiky brown hair with goggles on top of his head, red eyes wearing a red jacket over a yellow shirt with red and black pants and blue fingerless gloves.

"Oh my god, are you okay!? I didn't hurt you did i?" the boy asks, panicking because he tackled some poor boy to the ground.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you for asking anyway," Shousuke says and is helped up by the strange boy.  
"Now look what you've done Dan," another male voice says. The two look up and see a boy with long black hair, brown eyes wearing a long purple jacket over a dark navy shirt with black pants and black fingerless gloves on. The brunette boy, Dan as Shousuke could guess, scowls at the other boy.

"Shun! I ran into him by accident!" Dan yells and pouts. The ravenette boy, Shun as Shousuke could guess also, shakes his head and looks at the blonde boy.

"What's your name? I haven't seen you around before," Shun says.

"I'm Hiroshi Shousuke. I just moved here with my family a few days ago," Shousuke says and bows to the other boys.

"Shousuke? You are Damien and Helveska's child aren't you boy?" Shousuke hears a voice ask. He looks around then sees a ball go onto Dan's shoulder.

"Drago, you know you shouldn't talk to others!" Dan yells and tries to hide the ball.

"Did you say Drago? You are his brawler?" Shousuke asks and the ball flies over to him.

"It truly is you. How have you been dear boy?" Dargo asks and Shousuke smiles lightly.

"I've been fine uncle Drago," the boy says and puts a strand of his hair behind his ear.

"uncle?!" Shun and Dan both yell. Shousuke gets pulled to a house not very far from the school and he is taken upstairs.

"Okay, now explain how you know Drago and why you called him uncle" Dan says and crosses his arms over his chest.

"Well….where do I start?" Shousuke asks.

"How about where you are from?" Shun asks.

"I….am from Vestoria, the world where the bakugan are from," Shousuke says and looks them both in the eyes.

_How will Dan and Shun react to Shousuke saying that? Find out in the next chapter, things will get interesting. _


End file.
